I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love
by yikessss
Summary: Guys, i'm going to let you in on a little secret. The only way through a girl's heart is to kidnap her and hold her hostage. Trust me, it works. After all, Corey tried it without even knowing, and look where he is now.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so, this story is based off of My Chemical Romance's 4th album, Danger Days: The True Lives Of The Fabulous Killjoys. If you haven't listened to their music, I suggest you go check 'em out. If you other MCR fans were wondering, yes, I did cry when they broke up, and I cry every March 22nd :/. Anyways, i'm really annoyed because I write all of my stories on my ipad and safari just crashed and this whole document was erased and I had to write it over. So yeah. **

_The year was 2019. Currently, the state of California was controlled by Better Living Industries, an evil corporation who set out to make the world dull and grey. But then, there were, of course, the rebels. The Killjoys. They weren't the most loved people in California at the moment, but did give a few individuals the hope that they needed to stay alive. Believe it or not, they were going to save the world, and nothing was going to stop them. _

Laney Penn held the dark green gun in her hand, no emotion showed on her face at all. She was currently attempting, and so far, succeeding, to sneak into BLI HQ to save one of her fellow Killjoys, Grace Jeanette. She wasn't going to give up on her, in fact, that was the last thing she wanted to do. Believe what you want, but the Killjoys weren't heartless assholes like they were made out to be. They stuck together, whether they liked it or not. A few strands of her curly red hair fell into her eyes, causing her to swipe her hands across her face to tuck them behind her ear. **(A/N: I like to think of her looking kind of as Black Widow from The Avengers, but idk :P) **She suddenly felt like something, or someone, was following her, and with one swift movement, she looked completely around her body. Nothing.

TkJust as she was about to enter the building, a burlap sack was forcefully shoved over her head. She was picked up by her waist, being flung over a man's shoulder in the process, and getting thrown into, what seemed like, a car. The car was old and rickety (she could tell from the unusually bumpy road and the overbearing smell of gasoline) and the ride seemed to drag on for what seemed like forever. She had a feeling something bad was going to happen, and she needed to get out of there as fast as she could. Laney knew that whatever was being used to tie her up would just end up getting tighter if she moved around too much, so she started by chewing a hole out of it.

It took longer than expected, but she eventually made a small, but big enough for her to see through, hole in the sack that currently covered her head. Unfortunately for her, the trunk was pitch black. She could see nothing.

After what she figured was about an hour long drive, the car stopped with a sudden jolt. The sound of doors opening and slamming made her extremely happy, for she was starting to lose oxygen in the musty trunk. The door of the small trunk opened, and she could see a small beam of light coming from the outside. Once again, she was forced over the man's shoulder. Her stomach started to hurt from all of the shoving. From what she saw through the sack, they were about to enter a moldy, old shack that looking like it was just about to crumble. As they opened the door, it made a loud creak, making Laney cringe. She'd always hated that sound. She was suddenly forcefully shoved into a chair, causing her to roll her eyes. How cliché. She could sense someone was standing directly in front of her, making her tense up. Something was definitely wrong here. After a few moments filled with whispers even she couldn't make out, the burlap sack was ripped off of her head. Once again, the mysterious person received one of her signature eye rolls. Again, why is this all so cliché? Not everything's like the movies, ya know.

"Look-I don't know what you want with me bu-" She was going to finish her sentence, but when she looked up at the person who was holding her captive, her words got stuck in her throat along with all of courage.

_"What?_ Cat got your tongue?" The person said, a smirk plastered across his face.

"C-corey?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much guys! I love all of the feedback from you guys :). So, since I already have 2 reviews and 2 follows\favorites, i'm going to update this right now. Special shoutout to CorexLanes5ever for sticking with me even when my stories sucked and just being an awesome person in general. You rock. **

**MCR Song Of The Day: This Is How I Disappear**

Laney struggled against the ropes that were binding her two hands behind her back, trying to find a way to somehow escape, but it was useless. Just as she'd thought earlier, the ropes just got tighter and tighter the more she moved. She could practically feel the ropes digging into her skin and drawing blood. Laney sighed and looked around the room. It was boring, and, of course, everything was painted grey. Well, she kind of expected it considering Corey was an ex Killjoy. She still couldn't believe sphe left the rebellion to work with BLI. What an asshole. She tried wiggling her left hand out of the rope this time, hoping for it to a least get a little less tight.

"That won't work, ya know." Corey said. He walked over and looked her directly in the face, that same smirk from a few hours before playing across his face. Laney just looked away and ignored him. Suddenly, he grabbed her face, making her look at him once again.

"Aw, don't be scared. You'll just be my slave. It's alright. Maybe i'll even let you suck me off once in a while." He stated, that nasty smirk never leaving his face. A look of disgust formed on Laney's face.

"Yeah, good thing it's so small, otherwise i'd end up choking." She replied, a smirk now also etched across her face. **(Lol i'm sorry for all of the talk about sex ;P)**

"Well, I wouldn't be talking that way right now, considering i'm your boss."

Laney once again rolled her eyes. "Look, are you gonna let me out or no?" She was annoyed at this point. If she was going to be his 'slave', he could at least have the courtesy to let her out of the fucking chair that was making her back start to ache.

"Nope." He said, popping the p at the end. "You're going to be staying in her 'till the morning.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but i'll definitely make them longer next time :). **


End file.
